


What You See

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Cruel Jasper Hook, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Hook family moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Midshipman James Hook tries to save the woman he loves after his brother captures her.





	

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*Cecilia. My betrothed. Our paths will cross again* Midshipman James Hook thought. He continued to rest on his bed. James frowned and saw the ceiling. He sat up after he heard footsteps. 

Captain Jasper Hook approached the doorway. He began to smile at James. ‘’I just captured a ship,’’ he said. Jasper watched as James still frowned.

‘’Are you going to force prisoners to walk the plank?’’ James asked.

Jasper nodded. He departed before James followed him to a plank. Jasper viewed a woman and his crew standing on it. He heard James while the latter gasped.

‘’Cecilia!’’ James said. His eyes were wide as he shook his head in disbelief. 

Cecilia saw James before she gasped.

Scowling, James faced Jasper. ‘’Release Cecilia this instant,’’ he said. 

It was Jasper’s turn to scowl. ‘’Don’t tell me what to do another time, little brother.’’ 

Cecilia focused on James. ‘’You’re a buccaneer? You’re not a merchant?’’ 

James turned to Cecilia and frowned again. ‘’I provided for you until we were married, Cecilia.’’ He saw tears in her eyes. He scowled as she shook her head. ‘’Perhaps I can convince my brother to spare your life.’’ He looked back again.

Jasper still scowled and shook his head. He viewed one of his crew members using a sword to poke Cecilia’s back. His eyes were on her as she frowned. Jasper nodded at the crew member. He saw his smile and nod. ‘’Any final words for your betrothed before she departs from this world?’’ Jasper asked James. 

After looking to one side, James turned to Cecilia. A smile formed on his face. He saw Cecilia’s smile. *Cecilia shouldn’t view a scowl during her final moments alive* he thought.

 

The End


End file.
